hanakokunfandomcom-20200223-history
No.7
No.7 is the opening song for the Jibaku Shounen Hanako-kun anime. It is performed by the Jibaku Shounen Band (地縛少年バンド) which composes of Yoji Ikuta, Oishi Masayoshi (vocals) and ZiNG (arrangement). Lyrics (TV Size) Kanji = (トイレの花子さん) それでは さあ　語りましょうか　七番目(ナンバーセブン) え？はあ？　一喜一憂　過去も未来も (ねえねえ) 怪談上に瓜二つ伝わる影 (内緒　期待無し　ただのお話 ) 非現実に混ざる甘い果実 はいはい　再三言って聞かせたって (ほらほら) 四苦八苦全くもって聞いちゃいないな (内緒　期待無し　終わらないお話) 所詮は噂話　妄執の現実さ 十風五雨みたいな絵空事を　朝昼晩 六根清浄はおろか育たない　鎌に草 I want some magic 七癖なんて不完全で 未完成だから足掻いてるんだ 普く言葉、刃　振りかざして 笑う嘘の仮面を被って (君は独り)　誰かの為に傷付いた 罪と罰のその狭間 誰も居ない　あの場所には きっといるんだ さあ　語りましょうか　七番目(ナンバーセブン) ねぇ、教えてよ　続きを |-| Romaji = (toire no hanako-san) sore de wa saa katarimashou ka No.7 (nambaa sebun) ee? haa? ikki jiyuu kako mo mirai mo kaidanjou ni sa tsutawaru kage (naisho kitai nashi tada no ohanashi) higenjitsu ni mazaru amai kajitsu hai hai saisan itte kikaseta tte (hora hora) shikuhakku mattaku motte kiicha inai naa (naisho kitai nashi owaranai ohanashi) shosen wa uwasabanashi moushuu no genjitsusa juufuu gou mitai na esoragoto wo asa hiru ban rokkon shoujou wa oroka sodatanai kama ni kusa I want some magic nanakuse nante fukanzen de mikansei dakara agaiterun da amaneku kotoba yaiba furikazashite warau uso no kamen wo yabutte (kimi wa hitori) dareka no tame ni kizutsuita tsumi to batsu no sono hazama daremo inai ano basho ni wa kitto irun da saa katarimashou ka No.7 (nambaa sebun) nee, oshiete yo tsuzuki wo |-| English Translation = (Hanako-san of the toilet) Now then, let’s talk, No.7. (Number seven) Eh? Hah? One joy, one grief, the past and the future (Hey hey) On the ghost story, circulates the shadow an identical two (A secret, no expectations, just a story) A sweet fruit mixed with unreality Right right, I’ve told you three times and over. (See see) Four kinds of suffering and torment, You’re not listening at all aren’t you? (A secret, no expectations, a never ending story) in the end a rumour, a delusion of reality A fabricated picture like ten winds and five rains of a peaceful world, morning noon and night Purifying the six sensors is foolish, it won’t grow, grass on the scythe I want some magic My seven faults are incomplete It’s unfinished, so I’m struggling now Words all over the place, a blade over your head Wearing a smiling mask of lies (You’re alone) Getting hurt for someone The gap between sin and punishment In that place with no one there I’m sure he’s there Now then, let’s talk, No.7. (Number seven) Hey, tell me, what happens next? Lyrics (Full Version) Kanji = それでは さあ　語りましょうか　七番目(ナンバーセブン) え？はあ？　一喜一憂　過去も未来も (ねえねえ)　怪談上に瓜二つ伝わる影 (内緒　期待無し　ただのお話) 非現実に混ざる甘い果実 はいはい　再三言って聞かせたって (ほらほら)　四苦八苦全くもって聞いちゃいないな (内緒　期待無し　終わらないお話) 所詮は噂話　妄執の現実さ 十風五雨みたいな絵空事を朝昼晩 六根清浄はおろか育たない鏡草 I want some magic 七癖なんて不完全で 未完成だから足掻いてるんだ 普く言葉　刃　振り翳して 笑う嘘の仮面を被って (君は独り)　誰かの為に傷ついて 罪と罰のその狭間 誰も居ない　あの場所には きっと居るんだ さあ　語りましょうか　七番目(ナンバーセブン) （あのね　あのね　あのね　あのね　内緒話 どこかで聞いた　君とだけの秘密だから） 気まい僕に呆れた　記憶脆い真実でさえも （内緒　期待無し　ただのお話） 多分いつかの噂話　その身を損じて 一朝一夕ばかりで　見逃して行く二の舞 朝三暮四　方深し　一二三死 未来御先見ない鏡　静寂見せるか 一か八かその辺りで　八番目は無いだろ？ 四つ葉すら悔いれば 四苦で八苦さ　引く手数多 七転んで　罰が当たる おいでおいで　奇々怪々 我が身八癖　未だに不完全で 未完成だから踠いてるんだ 普く言葉　刃　振り翳して 恍け笑い嘘を重ねて （ずっと往なし） 平気なふりして誤魔化した 罪と罰のその狭間 ポツリ独りあの場所には きっと居るんだ 過去も隠し直伏せて　司る運命の先 一度変えたんだから　また変えてやろうぜ 遠か遠か時の果て 縋る先で突きつけられた （何も変わらないよ） その答えなら上等だ 普く言葉　刃　振り翳して 笑う嘘の仮面を被って (君は独り)　誰かの為に傷ついて 罪と罰のその狭間 誰も居ない　あの場所には 今日も居るんだ さあ　語りましょうか　七番目(ナンバーセブン) ねえ　教えてよ続きを |-| Romaji = TBA |-| English Translation = TBA Translation Notes The song lyrics consists of a lot of Japanese idioms that include numbers, counting from one to seven. *'一喜一憂 (ikki ichiyuu) = '''Restless, in suspense, unable to put one's mind to ease, swinging from one joy to one sorrow. *'瓜二つ (uri futatsu) = as similar as two peas in a pod, to be one's double, to be a splitting image (of someone) *再三 (saisan) = Repeadetly, more than once, again and again, three times and over. *四苦八苦 (shikuhakku) = Be in dire stress, to be in great trouble. "Four kinds of pain and torment" *十風五雨 (juu fu go u) = Ten (nights of) wind and five (nights of) rain, meaning a peaceful world. *六根清浄 (rokkon shoujou) = Purification of the six roots of perception. This is a phrase referred in Buddhism. *七癖 (nanakuse/shichikuse) = Some habits, faults. References '''English translation by lia. Category:Songs Category:Music